Adventure Time with CFELI
by Vikeila
Summary: Five Flambits decide to visit the Flame Princess, but get into some adventurous quests and decide to stay in the Green lands and explore beyond. What can creatures of pure fire do for the vulnerable world? But maybe with the help of their beloved princess and two brave water elementals, everything will be ok? Also a bit of FinnXFlame Princess
1. Start of a journey

**I do not own Adventure time: with Finn & Jake**

* * *

~ After the princess of the Fire kingdom left, things started changing, though I'm still not sure if it is good or bad. The Fire king seems to be too distracted these days. He tries to spy on his daughter and make her come back, but she wishes to stay on the surface. And not many know what is the the biggest reason for that, but I sure do,~ the little one smirked and giggled. She wanted to write more, but she suddenly heard light, flaming footsteps.

"Cindeiry! What are you doing?! Get back to work!" a big Flambit smacked the door away and found the little one sitting on the bed. "What were you doing?" he looked at her angrily.

"Writting," she said and showed some papers that glowed blue and had a crimson cover.

"So stop wasting time! Those Flambits are hungry and need their food!" he shouted and made Cindeiry cower a little.

"I checked it before. It was fine."

"I know what your 'fine' is," he smirked. "And you need more practice. Go on," he showed her the door and stood beside it, waiting until she exits her crimson colored room.

Cindeiry sighed, caught her tail and petted the flaming tip. She took the book and let the flames engulf it, making it disappear into the orange fire.

"I'm going, I'm going," she said irritated, when she jumped off her bed and walked past her semi mentor.

They both went down the brownish crimson stairs a few floors lower and after a short corridor, they entered a big hall that was colored a very deep shade of raspberry. There were big, long tables with hundreds of little or big Flambits sitting and waiting for their food.

"See? They are famished. Now go and finish making those coals," the bigger Flambit pushed Cindeiry to a nearby door and she angrily pushed it and entered the kitchen.

_"I can't have even one moment for myself,"_ she thought and groaned, while she finished prepared the coals.

* * *

"Ah, finally," she fell to her bed and sighed deeply. "Two Flambits feeding all these other ones are too few. I need to ask him to hire more help," she decided and rolled on her belly. "Back to writing," she smiled and caught her tail again, to pull out her Fiary.

She laid on her belly, spread the azure colored pages and readied her finger, to be used as a pen. The flame on the finger's tip grew a little bigger, but rather thin and she started to write again.

Words flew easily and quickly, with the flames imprinting on the azure pages. At first the flames stayed, but they quickly reduced and shrunk into the paper. By shrinking, they lost their color and went from bright orange, to dark brown.

~ I wish I could visit Flame Princess again. It feels like she is very important to me, probably because she made me like this.

I sometimes dream about my past life: visions, fragments, but nothing clear. Maybe it's better this way. Maybe I wasn't happy in my past form. Everything is easy if you are a Flambit. No one expects much from you, especially when some of us stay little forever. I have began to fear that I might be one of them. My first birthday came last week, but the flame on my head still has only one tip. I don't want to stay small and, well, quite useless. I envy my friends that already have two tips on their heads.

They say grown Flambits resemble cats, but I have never seen these creatures, so I can't be sure... ~

"Hey little one. What are you up to," someone's voice startled Cindeiry from behind and she quickly rolled from her belly, but her bed was too small and she landed on the floor. "Hey, careful. Are you alright?" a Flambit approached her and squatted down to her. He wasn't much bigger, but was close to half her size.

"Yeah, I'm ok. But you know, Flareo, it's your fault," she blamed him with her face giving off the pain she was in. She wanted to stroke her hurting butt, but feared it would seem inappropriate, so she took his hand and stood up.

"Sorry, sorry. But why are you so jumpy?"

"Uh, never mind," she got back to her bed and let her tail end engulf her Fiary once more.

"Enjoying your gift?" Flareo smiled.

"Very. It's amazing," she grinned. "So what's up?"

"Well, the guys and me thought about visiting Flame Princess in the Grass lands. I thought you would like to come," he winked.

"I was just thinking about that," she smiled with shocked eyes.

"Well, you are one year old. I think it's about time for you to get out of the Fire kingdom and see the world."

"Really? I would love to," she smiled gleefully and asked. "When will we go?"

"Actually, right now. We don't need anything. We probably won't be there for long."

"Oh. Then I'm ready," she stood straight and smiled.

* * *

"Look who decided to join us," Emberea announced in her resentful, but also friendly tone that always kept everyone wondering, what she really meant.

"Glad you came, Cindeiry," Lavomu and Inferu said together. They were kind of twins - they were changed the same day, though there were several others changed along with them, but they weren't as bright as these two, in color and mind.

"Remember guys - this is her first trip to the other lands, so let's keep an eye on her and help her any way we can," Flareo announced and lead the group to the cave entrance to the grass lands. Cindeiry didn't even know where that entrance was, mostly because there were guards not letting little Flambits go, for they may bring chaos and make the Fire kingdom get on the bad side of the other kingdoms and as long as she has that one tip on her head, she will be though as a little one. It's a good thing she was going with four other, bigger Flambits and they promised they wouldn't let her do anything silly.

Once Cindeiry stepped off the dark, dry and quite hot ground, her feet felt something brushing her flames. The color of the object was something she never saw before and she gazed at it, astonished.

"This is called grass. Most parts of the Land of OOO are covered in it."

"What is this...color?" she asked while squatting down and touching something new to her.

"Green," Emberea again used her tone.

"We should warn her," the twins said and tilted their heads, looking at the little Flambit.

"About what?" Cindeiry raised her head to the twins.

"We Flambits spread our flames not thinking about it. That's why the little ones that can't control their flames aren't aloud here," Flareo explained.

"Yeah, I am trying to control them. It's quite hard to keep them in their place," she admitted and stood up. "But I'll try."

"Great. Then let's go to the princess," the twins grinned and sprinted ahead, making the other ones run after them.

* * *

**I came up with this one night, after watching Incendium. **

**Just thought that with so little info on Flambits, I can improvise as much as I want and the story just came to my head.**

**I'm thinking of making these chapters quite short, don't know if I'll change that.**

**P.S. This is my second fan fiction. I would really appreciate any review.**


	2. Meeting royalty

Cindeiry had a whole world to explore. The many colors and different sights made her tiny black eyes jump from one object to another. Only the colors blue and yellow were known to her in this world. And still the vast blue sky had more color a little Flambit could ever have expected.

The only object that spread light by burning, just like fire people, was the sun, but it couldn't hurt anyone out there in the sky. Cindeiry just loved how white chunks of fluff floated in the air, but felt sad that they can never go down, unless they release water from them and that made the little Flambit a little more cautious about the fluffs.

"Thanks for telling me these things. I truly would never have imagined this place. It's so different from what we have in the Fire kingdom," she bowed to her friends when they stopped for a rest.

"Yeah, well, we were just as eager to know as much as we can about this place as you, when we first visited it," Flareo smiled warmly at the curious fire creature.

"But it's kind of tiring to answer ALL THOSE QUESTIONS," Emberea commented stretching out the last three words in her resentful, yet somehow friendly tone.

"Nah, it's ok. She'll run out of questions soon enough," the twins smiled and looked around and asked the biggest Flambit. "So where to now, Flareo?"

"Uh...Let me think," he looked around as well. "Actually, I hoped to find the Water Elementals' house and ask them..." he said in a awkward tone.

"What a great plan," the twins smirked. "So where is the house?"

"Well I only been to that house one time... And I found it when I was lost..." Flareo continued speaking in his awkward tone and sighed. "It shouldn't be far. I remember that it's visible from the nearest kingdoms... I just hope we are in the right place."

"Well can that tower be a part of a kingdom?" Cindeiry pointed at a tower that had a, well, not white colored cloud on top of some red branches and because of some weird colored mountains, nothing more was visible.

"Cindeiry, that's just a pink cloud on a red tree," Emberea smirked.

"No, no. I think she's right," Flareo came to Cindeiry and put his hand on her shoulder. "I think we should climb those cream colored mountains and have a better view at that object - building - tree - whatever," Flareo came back to his awkward tone from brave leader.

"Fine," Emberea sighed. "I hope those white tips aren't made of snow."

"Well what more can they be made off," both twins smirked. "But we don't need to climb to the top. Half way will be good as well."

* * *

When Cindeiry came close to the cream colored mountains, she was astonished by the size and feared she couldn't even climb half of it. She wasn't the climbing person, cause her flames were kind of weak and she feared they wouldn't carry her weight.

"We'll do it in a matter of minutes, right guys?" Flareo asked the group and when he got cheers and nods back from most of them, he jumped on the mountain, making his flames bigger under his feet that carried him in zigzags up the mountain.

With others following their leader, Cindeiry jumped onto the mountain and tried as well. Her flames were thin, but she still didn't touch the mountain with her feet so she was happy, especially because her flames were as fast as the other Flambits'.

Flames zigzagging on the rocky mountains seemed like the Flambits were painting it by singeing little lines.

Cindeiry kept concentrating on her flame, but suddenly she smelled, well, something burning, but she never smelled that in the Fire kingdom. She stopped and licked the singed path of one of her friends and then she licked the mountain. It was without a doubt something she never tasted.

"That's sweetness," one of the twins - Inferu, turned around and spotted the smallest Flambit of their group, looking rather confused. "When sugar and fire mixes, it gives off a peculiar smell. But don't be fooled, not all mountains are like this. There is one made of ice, or at least I think so. I've never been to that part of OOO."

"Hey, what are you two doing?! Get up here! We already reached half of the mountain!" Lavomu shouted for the two and they ignited their flames again and zigzagged to the rest of the group, avoiding the sharp, stuck-out rocks.

When Cindeiry joined the others, she awed, looking at the rest of the tower, that was the center of a castle and a town. Most everything was light cream color, with few pink ornaments. The shorter towers had orange roofs and there were red "rivers" flowing from a few exits near to the top of the biggest tower and flowing around the kingdom in a circle.

"What are those?" Cindeiry pointed to two weird giants, that were blowing something round out of weird devices.

"Uh, that I don't know," Flareo tilted his head. "But they don't seem harmful. I think they are blowing bubbles, what can be more peaceful than that?" he asked, waiting for agreement, but the others just shrugged their shoulders and raised their hands a bit. "Yeah, whatever," Flareo groanned. "Let's get down. We'll ask this kingdom's people for where the water elementals are," he decided and ignited his flames once more and started going down the mountain.

The kingdom seemed to be using the mountains as a shield with only one exit, where there weren't any blocking the way. Cindeiry couldn't keep her eyes off the castle. She wanted to meet the ruler of this cream and pink kingdom.

* * *

After the five Flambits finished going down the mountain, they walked around the town with big walls, because they feared the red liquid and that they wouldn't have enough control of their flames to fly high enough above it. Luckily, the gates were open and the little Flambits entered a kingdom new to all of them.

"Look, creatures!" the twins exclaimed, when they saw little round and quite tall beings. The beings turned around and seemed shocked of the Flambits' appearance as well.

"Uh, excuse me, but do you know where the water elementals, Finn and Jake, live?" Flareo came closer to the few creatures. He was at least three times smaller than them.

"Um, yeah. They live in a tree house not far from here. Just exit the Candy kingdom and go left until you see a big tree," one of the beings, that was mostly pink, with other colors on it, and a cream colored back answered Flareo's question.

"Thank you very much, sir," Flareo smiled. "Oh, and one more thing - who is the ruler of this kingdom?"

"Princess Bubblegum. She's great," the big creature smiled and the others, behind him, started chattering in agreement.

"Is that her castle?" Emberea stepped closer and showed to the amazing building.

"Yeah."

"Come on, Donut. We have to go," the other beings called their friend back and all of them left the Flambits.

"Um, Flareo..." Cindeiry started talking quietly. "Could we go meet this princess Bubblegum?"

"Well, I don't see why not. Maybe she'll give more information about the rest of the world that we should know," he smiled at the little one and she felt very pleased that Flareo accepted her proposal.

* * *

The castle inside seemed just as huge as it was outside. When they entered a big hall, a little round man with black clothes and swirling red and white body greeted them.

"Welcome, can I be of assistance?"

"Well, we wanted to meet princess Bubblegum," Flareo answered by stepping in front a little. He was still smaller than the greeter.

"Is it urgent?"

"Well, no, but we would like to ask Princess Bubblegum some questions. We could really use her help."

"Certainly. Follow me," he turned around and led the five Flambits through the castle.

* * *

*knock* *knock*

"Princess, you have some guests."

"Let them in Peppermint Butler."

The one referred to as Peppermint Butler opened the door and the five fire elementals entered the room cautiously. There were liquids and strange devices everywhere. The princess was wearing a white coat and big glasses and had her pink hair in a top know. Her skin was a little lighter shade of pink than her hair.

"Good day princess Bubblegum," Flareo bowed and the others did the same. "We are Flambits in search of the water elementals Finn and Jake."

"Greetings Flambits. I don't believe I have much information about you," she left whatever liquid she was playing with and approached her bookcase. After a little search, she pulled out a crimson book and opened it. "Aha!" she exclaimed victoriously. "Flambits are made of pure fire and are inhabitants of the Fire kingdom. I see you are creatures of discipline and manner and I give you permission to come to my kingdom anytime," she smiled and remembered. "Oh, Finn and Jake? They live in a tree house near this kingdom. I would be honored to escort you to their home. I need to talk to them anyway."

"Oh that would be wonderful," Flareo bowed again. "All of us don't really know the rest of the land of OOO that well, to go around without asking for directions. We would be honored with your company."

"Such a gentleman," the princess smiled warmly. "Well then, let's not waste time. We'll fly on my trusty Morrow."

"Fly?" Cindeiry flinched. She never flew on anything before and a few feet that her flames can raise her can't be identified as flying. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she walked after the princess and the other Flambits.

* * *

**Yeah, I couldn't really think of what PB would say in such a situation. When I'll think up something better, I'll change it ^.^**


	3. Accidental fire

When the princess and five Flambits entered a big balcony, connected to her majesty's laboratory, princess Bubblegum screeched and an amazing, mostly brown bird landed next to the princess. It was a Falcon, as she said herself. Princess Bubblegum mounted her falcon with some kind of big saddle that covered more than the whole of Morrow's back.

"It's a good thing I just finished this fire resistant saddle. Please stay on this, alright?" she asked the fire creatures.

After some nods, the princess elegantly mounted her royal falcon and asked the bird to lower its wing to the Flambits, so they would climb up. Morrow didn't hesitate and even with the chance of catching fire, flew across the sky with fire creatures on her back.

"We are so high," awed the smallest of the Flambits looking down and holding onto the saddle. The twins showed the same curiosity, but Flareo and Emberea sat calmly, as if they wanted to show their dignity and control.

"Not long now, little ones. The Tree Fort is already visible," princess Bubblegum announced and the Morrow started losing altitude, so it wouldn't go straight down when they approached the tree house. "Land next to their door, Morrow," Bubblegum commanded.

"Finn, the princess is here," a voice came from a balcony that was almost the highest point of the whole fort. The yellow creature went inside, probably to greet the Princess downstairs.

"Greetings Finn and Jake," the princess said warmly when both of the water elementals opened the door. "I've come for your taxes."

"Sure PB," a tall, pale creature with a white hat, blue shorts and a lighter shade of blue shirt, already had a sack of gold ready and gave it to the princess.

"Thanks Finn. Oh, and these little guys wanted to see you," she showed at the Flambits. "We'll I'm off then," she mounted her royal falcon again and flew away.

"Bye PB," both water elementals waved at the princess. Then Finn spoke to the Flambits. "Hi, guys. What'ya need?"

"They are so cute," Jake spoke puffing his cheeks a little. "Hey Finn, doesn't that one look familiar to you?" he pointed at Flareo.

"Now that you mention it," Finn put on a thinking face.

"Guys, it's me, Flareo," the biggest Flambit said joyfully and the water elementals' memories were refreshed.

"Flareo, long time!" they both were excited to see the Flambit again.

"And who are your friends?" Finn asked.

"This is Emberea," he showed to the girl Flambit that was a few months younger than him. "These are twins: Lavomu and Inferu," the twins were a few months younger than Emberea. "And this is Cindeiry," he pointed to the youngest Flambit, who was a whole year younger than him.

"Nice to meet you all. I'd like to shake yalls hands, but... you know," he smiled awkwardly. "So what do you need?"

"We were wondering if you could help us and lead us to Flame princess," Flareo spoke for all the Flambits.

"Sure I'll help," Jake stepped in front of Finn.

"Um, Jake. They want to be lead to the Flame princess," he gave suggestive looks to his friend.

"Oh... Oooh!," the yellow creature understood. "Sorry pal. Just that this seemed like an adventure. I meant that we would both go," he corrected his previous statement.

"Right, dude," he said rather resentfully. "So you guys ready?" the human got a green backpack that had a sword sticking out and approached the Flambits.

The fire creatures nodded and the seven of them could finally go and visit the princess.

* * *

_"Hehe, that's him,"_ Cindeiry giggled thinking to herself. _"He doesn't seem like someone who would hurt my princess. Guess he's ok." _The whole time they walked, the two water elementals were in front and guided the Flambits, so Cindeiry had lodes of time to observe them.

She noticed that the yellow dog had some weird powers to stretch. When the party came across a stream, Jake wrapped his arm around a tree, pulled it out and put it on the both shores of the stream, so that the Flambits could cross.

Although they were fire creatures, they were too small to leave strong paths of fire wherever they go, but they still heated the ground, grass, wood and etc. that they had to walk over.

Cindeiry was quite scared to walk above the water and she couldn't concentrate fully on her flames.

"Jake, do you smell anything burning?" the water elementals were already across when they turned around. The Flambits did the same.

"Ah, what have I done?!" Cindeiry exclaimed when she turned while standing in the middle of the log. She was the one that let out her flames. "No...no...come back," the wood behind her was burning and the log was already beginning to crack. She stretched her arms towards the flames and tried to get them back.

"Leave them Cindeiry. Just go towards us," Flareo shouted as he was already across. When Cindeiry turned to him, she saw Emberea jumping off the log as well. Only the twins remained and they both looked at the smallest Flambit.

"No, I can do this," she whispered to herself and concentrated. Her tail started moving without Cindeiry's permission and she didn't feel it, until she touched the log. She was always very cautious about her tail and got startled, when it touched the wood. The flames that were beginning to return to her body were let go once again and fire ignited in the place her tail was.

*soft crack* *louder crack*

"The log will break. Jake, I'm going in," the human carefully stepped on the log and started approaching the startled Flambit that was still trying to get her flames back.

"I'm coming too dude, I'll be under the log," Jake decided.

"Water elementals, you'll get hurt!" shouted Flareo and went past Finn, making his flames ignite under his feet so he could hover by the side of the log. When he reached Inferu and Lavomu, he whispered something to them and the three reached Cindeiry. "Just calm down. These are your flames. Feel them and you will be able to control them.

Cindeiry breathed deeply trying to take Flareo's words to heart. The flames decreased noticeably, but the log was still cracking.

"Just a little more. You can do it, Cindeiry." Flareo continued supporting her with the twins standing behind him. The water elementals were ready to save the fire creatures from the water any minute and Finn decided to climb off the log, to where Jake was. Emberea was also interested in the scene, while she was the only one not trying to help, but she felt strange. Her resentfulness was finally true.

The little Flambit did it. All the flames got back to her body and only her feet were singeing the wood.

"Yes! Great Cindeiry!" everyone except for Emberea were super glad.

*loud crack*

Cindeiry felt everything disappearing from under her feet. She heard splashes and knew that any minute the water would get her... She knew it would be her end.

Suddenly the little Flambit felt something weird. She felt power surging through her flaming body. Cindeiry opened her eyes. Three more Flambit were concentrating on their flames and keeping her and themselves in the air. The Flambit that started this whole mess gave her part to carry the four of them and she saw that it was considerably easier for the others to hover.

As Flareo steered them to the right side of the stream, the side they wanted to get to, the water elementals went after them, ready to catch the fire ones if they would fall. But their help wasn't necessary.

"Well that took a long time," Emberea returned to her resentful and friendly tone, maybe with a hint of concern.

"The important thing is that we are all alright," the twins said, looking at Cindeiry. She felt their softly judging gazes.

"I-I'm sorry," she looked down, hugging her tail.

"It's ok. You just have to learn," Inferu stopped his look and softly punched his brother that he would stop as well.

Cindeiry smiled at him, but her face was still radiating sadness. She shook her head and to lose the remaining sadness. She didn't want anyone to be concerned for her any longer.

"There shouldn't be any more streams here. We should be safe," Finn said observing in to the distance.

"But, maybe, if you guys know it, you could cast flame shields on us, so we could help you instantly" Jake suggested.

"No. We're still too young to learn it," Flareo explained.

"Oh, ok then," Finn was a little disappointed. He liked Jake's idea and it seemed he wanted to try something with that spell, but now he couldn't. "Well, never mind. Flame Princess is pretty close."

The Flambits smiled gladly and the mood finally lit up.


	4. Fiery princess

"Hey, Flame princess! You home?!" Jake shouted with the first glimpse of the Fire kingdom's princess' house.

"Jake?" the Flame princess was in her burning house and went out to greet the visitors. A beautiful, sheepish smile appeared on her face when she saw that Jake was accompanied by Finn. "Hi, Finn."

"Hi, Flame Princess," the taller water elemental waved and smiled back at the princess. "We brought some more guests with us," he moved to the side so the Flambits would be visible.

"Ah, Flareo and Emberea!" Flame princess grinned and came up to the front two little fire creatures. "It's been such a long time," she squatted down and petted both of them.

"Yeah. We missed you princess," Flareo smiled back and even Emberea shook of her resentful smile and now it was a truly glad smile. "Oh, these are twins Inferu and Lavomu. They've been out of the Fire kingdom once, but didn't manage to find you on their own," Flareo explained.

"Well it's really nice to meet you," she stroked the twins' flames. These Flambits really did act like cats, maybe a little not that independent. They loved being petted and stroked bu Flame princess.

"And this is Cindeiry. It's her fi-" Flareo wanted to continued, but was cut off.

"First time here? Yeah. We two know each other," Flame princess lifted Cindeiry with one hand and laid her on her lap. "I've managed to contact her when I was playing with my flames. She was the first I contacted Flambit in that way."

"Really? And how did you do that?" Jake tilted his head.

"I drew a circle in the ground with my flames," she stood up, holding Cindeiry in one of her hands and pointed with the other one to a place near her house. "You see? That's the circle. I need to draw symbols in it to contact Flambits. The symbol disappears when I'm done so I need to remember them instantly and draw them somewhere nearby so I could remember," she explained.

And really, there were plenty of symbols around the little circle with letters underneath them, probably names.

"We've became good friends because of our talks. Cindeiry would always inform me of any news in the Fire kingdom, so I wouldn't feel left out," she raised the Flambit to her face and nuzzled Cindeiry's cheek to hers. "Well then, did any of you come with something important?" Flame princess asked looking at both water elementals and Flambits.

"Well, me and Jake just guided the Flambits here," Finn scratched his head. "So I guess that's that."

"But you won't leave, right?" a somewhat fear flashed in the princesses' eyes when she looked at Finn.

"Um, no, no. We won't," Finn grinned. It seemed he thought he couldn't be here without a reason, but now he was happy again.

"Great," Flame princess breathed easier. "So what about you," she looked down at the Flambits.

"Well... I need to tell you something in private," Flareo said stepping forward.

"So, it's urgent?"

"Yes actually," Flareo said seriously.

"Ok, then," Flame princess let down Cindeiry. "I'll be right back. Everyone, make yourselves at home."

The princess and the biggest Flambit retreated to the flaming house and came back a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I understand, Flareo," she assured the Flambit.

"Great, princess. I knew you would get it," he smiled.

"So we came here just so you would tell some sort of secret to Flame princess that none of us can find out?" Lavomu had an irritated face and his eyes were softly piercing Flareo with anger.

"Um... Sorry, but yeah," Flareo lowered his head.

"Humph, whatever," Lavomu turned around. "So does that mean that we are already going?"

"No, please. I insist you stay the night," Flame princess stopped any discussions. "You all been through much today. I think its time you should all take a rest."

* * *

After the Flambits and the princess ate some coals, and Finn and Jake ate some sandwiches that they had made earlier at home, the sun had began to go down. Because of the sun, the sky formed a beautiful orange hue around the yellow ball. While the Flambits were inside the burning house, because they missed the flaming heat of their kingdom, the two water elementals and Flame princess sat outside.

"Cindeiry, stop spying!" Emberea shouted whispering. "I'm the only one that can do that!" the twins giggled at her last statement, as she approached the little one and they looked at the bigger beings together.

"Yo, Finn, I forgot I promised Lady I would meet her later in the evening," Jake said while standing up.

"Oh. Ok, dude. Have a good time," Finn turned to his friend.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if it will be fun. I'm meeting her parents for late dinner," he groaned a little. "Well, at least I'll get to see Lady," he smiled. "Bye Flame princess, bye Flambits," he waved at the burning house. Luckily, the flames hid the Flambits pretty well and no one noticed two girls were spying.

When the yellow dog left, Finn and Flame princess continued talking, with both of them getting closer ever so unnoticeably.

"How cute," Cindeiry giggled. "I knew Finn was the reason Flame princess stayed," she smiled triumphantly.

"Ok girls, that's enough." Flareo disciplined both of them. "Give them some privacy."

If it were anyone else, Emberea surely wouldn't have listened, but Flareo had power over her, so she had to. Cindeiry would have listened to almost anyone...except maybe Emberea herself.

_"I guess I can write a little then,"_ Cindeiry smiled and caught her tail. With her paw getting deeper into the flames, she felt the crimson cover book with blue pages and withdrew it. As the book retreated from the flames, it got bigger at least three times.

"Hey, Cindeiry. Did you ever see the note I put in the back of this Fiary?" Flareo came up and asked just when Cindeiry wanted to start writing.

"What? A note?" the little Flambit spread the last pages and a note fell out. She picked it up and read it.

"These pages have a very strong flame shield on them, but it will only be maintained, if the user writes in them everyday, infusing the Fiary with his or hers own private flames. If a day would be missed without writing, the user will become weak and ill. If two days would be missed, the user could pass out or even end his or hers life. From the first words written with flames, the Fiary and the user are forever linked. If the pages would end, the user will be weak until more pages can be obtained, but there won't be a threat to life.

The wizard that created and patented the Fiary and the improved fire shield, ..."

"Wait, what is his name?" Cindeiry turned the little letter in any way possible, but the name was still unreadable. Like it was blurred on purpose.

"Let me see that," Flareo took the note. "I could have sworn the name was there before."

"Wait, you read it, but didn't tell me about these consequences?!" Cindeiry felt a little hurt, that without knowing, she put this faith on herself.

"What do you mean? It just says that you have to write in it with flames and use it as a diary."

"Wha-?" Cindeiry got the note back. "I-I can't see the words you just said."

"That's because you are looking at the wrong side," he turned the blue piece of paper in her hand, but there was nothing there. "See?"

"Are you pranking me or something?" she looked agitatedly at the bigger fire creature and turned the note around, where the text she read was present. "See yourself?" she pointed at it.

Other Flambits turned curious and approached the two Flambits with the note and looked at the side of the note that was turned up.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there," Emberea smirked. "I thought this was something interesting," she turned around and got back to the place she sat before.

"You-you really don't see these words?" she asked the remaining three Flambit and all of them shook their heads. "But you see these words?" she turned the blue note to the side that was blank to her and then the three nodded. "What the... Ok, I'll read the other side to you."

* * *

"Um...I kind of believe you, because I don't think you could come up with this on the spot," Flareo scratched his flame tip that resembled a cat ear, after Cindeiry finished.

Although Cindeiry was a bit insulted, she was relieved that at least one creature believes her.

"So how many pages are left?" he asked.

"Well let's see," she went though the remaining pages and froze. "A-about three..."

"And how much do you write in one day?" Flareo asked carefully, like he would be afraid of the answer.

"About a page."

"So that means that you'll have to write less and that _we_," he looked back at the Flambits. "Will help you find this wizard and get more pages."

Ah, you will?" Cindeiry gasped from the knightly gesture and she felt her face flames turning redder than usual. "Thank you so much," she bowed.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Flame princess came to check on the Flambits, leaving Finn outside the house, but he could still hear everything, so the Flambits told the whole story to both of them. "Well, as princess of the fire kingdom and your creator, I will join you in you quest and help Cindeiry get more paper for her Fiary," the Flame princess said regally and giggled from herself afterwards, for she wasn't used to that way of speaking.

"I'll help tooooo," said Finn in an enthusiastic tone, stretching the last word and raising his arms.

"But lets go in the morning," Flame princess suggested.

"Ok, then I'll go home. I need to get Jake to come too," he grinned. "Bye Flame Princess..." it was obvious he wanted to hug her or even kiss her, but with his bare skin and light clothes, he could get burnt pretty badly. But he squatted down and picked up a small rock and kissed it. Flame princess went out of her home and Finn gave her the rock, which she kissed also.

"Bye, Finn," she said sweetly, with a sheepish smile. After Finn left the fire creatures, they stayed up a bit and finally retreated to their dream lands.


End file.
